


Thirty Good Reasons

by piebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Big Dean/Little Dean, Bubble Bath, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel is canon, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Museums, Sleepy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piebaby/pseuds/piebaby
Summary: Dean acts like a child, and everyone in the bunker is getting fed up with his behaviour. Dean's been hiding a secret he's been regressing. Deans past as caught up with him and he needs a Little help from his family. The angels, Sam and Charlie, decide to give Dean a childhood, and in his bigger times stress-free fun. Maybe along the way, he will also find love and acceptance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 145





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta checked by Pro writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in trouble with Gabriel. Gabriel finds out that Deans not himself and vows to sort this Little problem out.

Dean paced his face flaming, knuckles white with how tight he gripped them. “You had no fucking right, Cas. I could have managed myself against that vampire. I’m a hunter, not some whimpering chick,” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, angered with Deans outburst. “That vile creature had its hands around your neck,” 

“Dean, I think you’re a little harsh. Cas saved your life,” Sam declared, rolling his eyes at his big brother’s melodramatics. 

Dean glowered at his baby brother. “Don’t you fucking start? You're always siding with them and not me,” 

“That’s a not fair Dean-o,” Gabriel snapped.

Dean huffed and pointed his finger at the archangel. “What allows you the right to interfere? You fucking killed me a million times, and now you float about us like rotten garbage.”

“Dean quit this,” Sam hollered, coming to the two angels’ defence once again. 

Dean narrowed his eyes, his fury sending a crimson wash on his freckled cheeks. “You know what you can leave me out of this little pow-wow. I’m out of here,”

Dean turned and stalked off, heading to his room. “I should go after him,” Remarked Castiel, who was unnerved.

“Hey Cas, relax. My brother is being a dick per normal.”

“I can’t do anything right, Sam. I should take off,” Castiel glanced down at the floor, lost and miserable. 

“No, Cassie, this is your home, and Dean won’t turn you out, again. I’ll talk to him,”

“Gabe,” Came the alarming note of his boyfriend.

Gabriel’s amber eyes lit up, and he grunted. “Sammy, trust me; we need to sort this out. Dean’s been acting like a little brat for weeks; it ends now,”

Sam watched his boyfriend stride away and huffed. “Deans in serious trouble,”

Castiel gulped with a nervous hedge to his tone. “Yes, but it will wake him up.”

Sam groaned and sat down, exhausted. “One would hope Cas,”

Gabriel marched to Dean’s room, banging on the door. That was the sole warning he gave the hunter. He barged through the door and examined the room with inflamed eyes. Though what he discovered astonished him, and he hesitated. Dean was sitting on the floor howling with a stuffed toy in one hand and a grimy blanket in the other. 

Gabriel tiptoed forward, not wishing to alarm the hunter. “Dean, buddy, what’s wrong?”

Watery green eyes swung his way. “Unca Gabe, De’s sad,”

The childlike speech and anguish came off the hunter in waves, alerting the angel. Gabriel realised he was not dealing with Dean’s adult mind. He faced a terrified little boy and acted appropriately. 

“Sweetheart, why are you unhappy?” Gabriel swept sweaty brown hair out of his friend’s face.

“No one loves us anymore,” The little boy wept.

Gabriel’s heart broke. “We love you, little buddy. Sammy, Cassie and I know for certain I do?”

Dean drew his floppy bear to his head. “Fings get stuck in my head, and it hurts Unca Gabe,”

“I know, darling. It’s best if you sleep. In the morning, I’ll make you some yummy pancakes,”

“Can I have syrupy?” Dean’s eyes lit up with childlike delight.

Gabriel picked up the little child in his arms, glad for his angelic strength. “Lean on me and shut your eyes, and you will have beautiful dreams.”

Dean’s body shivered, but he did as he was told. “Promise?”

“Always kiddo.” Gabriel touched Dean’s forehead, and he plunged into a gentle slumber. Gabriel caught sight of a gun peeking out of Deans bedside table. No way was his little friend going anywhere near that. Gabriel placed the little hunter on the bed.

Gabriel clicked his fingers, and the room expanded. A brown cupboard now held Dean’s weapon collection, but only he had the key. The bed was now king size, and the floor had a green race track carpet. The walls were a pale blue and olive green, and the night sky beamed down on the little boy. Pictures of the Deans family past and present hung on the walls and Deans toy chest had increased in volume.

Gabriel produced a walk-in closet. Dean’s big and little clothes could hang, and it stored his diapers and baby things. The bathroom was yellow with sprinkles of blue. The shower curtain had pictures of ducks, and the bath depicted the beach. 

Making sure Dean was in his baby clothes and was clean and dry. Giving him his paci, teddy and making the blanket much cleaner than it was, he scooted away and fled to find his family. 

It stunned Sam and Castiel at Gabriel’s sudden entrance. Dean had not marched out, nor did they hear shouting. 

“Guys, we have a huge issue, or should I say a little problem, you best follow me to Deans room,”

Sam and Castiel followed the older angel, and when they looked at the room and Dean, they were in dismay. Gabriel told them how he had discovered the boy and made certain he was stable, clean and comfy before bedtime. 

“I-I had no inclination,” Whispered Cas, “Poor Dean, all this time,”

Sam turned sorrowful eyes on his older brother. “It does not surprise me. Deans took care of me, us all his life. I presume it came up and bit him in the ass.”

“I’m going to dream-walk with him. Then I will get his permission and share it with you,” Gabriel stated matter of fact. 

“Should I not carry this out?” Stated Cas not taking his eyes off Dean.

“No, Cassie let me. Then we can all help him, figure this out together,”

Castiel and Sam nodded, sitting on the bed. Gabriel set his hands-on Dean and closed his eyes. 

_Dean sat on a sunny beach. The waves tickled his feet, and he giggled. Gabriel had never seen him so content and happy._

_“I Wanna go to the beach and build sandcastles,” Dean said cheerfully to his friend._

_“We can do that little buddy. This is a nice place,” Gabriel inspected Dean’s dream spot. The sky was the same blue as his brother’s eyes. There were miles of golden sand, and dragons and birds were flying free in the air._

_“Yeah. We can get candy and ice-cream, but Sammy and Cas, say no,” Dean put his bottom lip out._

_Gabriel chuckled. “I’ll make certain you have some baby,”_

_“Cas is cross, I feels it in my tummy,” Dean rubbed his belly and mopped a tear from his eye._

_“It frustrates Cas. He’ loves you buddy, you scared him on the hunt.”_

_“Cas loves me?” Dean’s eyes became wide, as he turned to his friend to prove the truth._

_“We all love you, but Cas loves you differently,”_

_“Okay,” But Dean was not convinced._

_“Dean, I need to look at your memory’s, from your past right until the present. But I need you to say yes; then I will share them with Sammy and Cas.”_

_Dean scrunched his nose and Gabriel thought he was adorable. “I fink Cas could look with da bond,”_

_“Cas may have resembled you, honey, but the mind is a fragile area, even for us angels. He would need your permission to access all areas.”_

_“You can look, De, says yes. I wanna feel better,”_

_“I’m leaving now,” Gabriel added, hugging the little boy._

_Panic laced Dean’s eyes, and he grasped the angel tighter. “Don’t leave me. Cas always leave and, and please,” He implored_.

_“Hey, sweetheart. I will still be here; you’ll feel me with you. I won’t ever leave you, and I don’t lie, Dean Winchester,”_

_Dean sniffed but nodded. “I be brave,”_

_“Your one of the bravest men I know,” Gabriel smiled._

Gabriel opened his eyes, and he peered over at his brother and partner. Few things could upset him, but Deans memories were worse than anything he could have imagined. 

“Sammy lay down, and Cassie and I will help you absorb the memories it’s safer that way,”

Gabriel held on to Sam and Castiel’s hand, and let the memory’s flow through their minds, slow and torturous image after image of abuse, neglect, mental agony, selling his body for money, homophobic slurs. No wonder Dean survived so long in hell; he was used to the suffering. He lived it every day of his life. His soul could no longer accept it and now regressed to a childlike nature. 

Sam shivered in his boyfriends’ arms, and Castiel sat with his head in his hands. “Can we fix this?” Asked Sam.

“We can’t fix Dean Sammy.” Gabriel sighed. “We take every day as it arrives with Dean. Accept both sides of him. I’m putting my foot down. You guys are having an extending vacation.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. And they all had a list of ten projects. “This is Dean's bucket list. Five of each, then we can dip into the list at leisure. It’s time we gave Dean a little affection and happiness.”

“I agree. I want to teach my big brother what family means. That we love and care for him. That it’s okay to tear those barriers down. Talk, read, be himself, with no one tearing him down,”

“Read?” Castiel asked Sam, needing clarification. 

Sam nodded. “Dean enjoyed reading but dad… well you saw. There is this book store one county over has a pie museum. I can ring Charlie.”

“Dean would appreciate that,” Castiel choked. “I never noticed how much he cared for me. How terrified he was every time I flew away and left him. Dean thought I would leave him like everybody else.”

“We have a second chance, and won’t pass on this,” Sam responded with fortitude in his hazel orbs.

“I’ll watch over him tonight Sam, you and Gabe get some rest,” Castiel whispered watching the steady breathing of his hunter. 

“I promised him pancakes,” Gabriel smiled.

“Then we will be up at eight. Goodnight both of you,” Castiel folded the precious note in his pocket and rested on the armchair near the boy’s bed. He observed Dean all night, but he never yielded to nightmares, and his dreams were peaceful. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Dean up for the day, and go and get a family member.

Dean yawned, and he wiped his eyes. Observing the room, he spotted Castiel sitting on an armchair near his bed. The angel was reading but observing his boy. Was he going to be big or little this morning? How was his mood? Dean squealed in delight and held out his arms for the angel. 

Castiel’s heart softened into a puddle of goo. “How’s my boy this morning?”

“Happy.” Dean giggled. Castiel had never heard such a jubilant melody, and it caused his soul to rise. 

Castiel held his hand out for the child who was plunging up and down on the bed. “Come, let’s get you changed little one and then we can have breakfast. Gabriel promised you pancake’s this morning.”

“Unca Gabe says I can have syrup,” Dean clapped in delight.

Castiel raised his eyebrow. “Did he, well then we better hurry before he eats it all.”

Dean giggled and settled on the changing mat. Castiel had changed many cherubs in his youth, so this did not vex him. 

Castiel finished refreshing the boy up and encouraged him to use the potty. “Do you require a pull-up, or will you be okay lovebug?”

“I be otay Cas,”

“You need to inform me if you require the potty then.”

“Otay,”

“You’re such a good boy.” Castiel put the diaper in the trash and rinsed his hands. He reached out for Dean who accepted his outstretched palm. Dean held tightly to his bear and blanket. 

They drifted into the kitchen where Gabriel was speaking to Sam. They both glanced up and saw Castiel and De.

“Hey, little buddy. I have your breakfast ready, sit down,”

“Fank you unca Gabe,”

Sammy grinned and put cutlery next to Dean. Castiel cut up the pancakes for Dean, slipping quickly into the caretaker's role. 

“Um,” Contemplated Sam as he poured orange juice into a cup. 

“Don’t stress Sammy,” Gabriel smiled and clicked his fingers. An adult size Batman beaker appeared full of juice. 

“Wook Cas, Batman,” Squealed Dean, gleefully clapping his hands.

“I can see Dean.” It amused the angel. “That’s kind of your uncle, what do you say to him?”

“Fank you,”

“Your welcome bud,” Gabriel tipped some maple syrup on Dean’s pancakes, and Sam cleared his throat. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I promised okay,”

“A negligible amount won’t harm him, Sam. A treat Deans earned,” Castiel commented, running his fingers through Deans bed hair. 

Sam shook his head at the two angels ganging upon him. “Yeah, but he gets greens for his supper,”

“I concur,” Castiel nodded soberly. 

Dean ate all his breakfast and was rather sticky afterwards. He kicked his legs against the back of the chair. 

Castiel chuckled at the happy child. “Come on grubby let’s get you into the bath,”

“No, Cas,” Dean pouted. 

Castiel seemed at a loss, so Sam stepped in. “I bet Cas will put bubbles in your bath De.”

“I guess,” Dean said, putting a sticky thumb in his mouth. 

Sam smirked. “I bet you can’t beat me to the bathroom sport,”

Dean’s eyes lit up, and he launched his chair backwards and flew out of the room, shooting clouds of giggles into the air.

The two angels watched their hunters sprint out of the room. Sam also desired some free time with his brother. 

Castiel ran the bath scanning the bottle of bubbles, making certain it had nothing unseemly in it. Sniffing the product, he placed a glob in the water, making certain it was the correct temperature. 

Sam helped Dean take off his clothes and plucked his older brother into the bath. Gabriel clicked his fingers, and an enormous bucket of toys appeared. They spent ten minutes playing battleships and got extremely wet. 

“Its time to get out now, lovebug,” Castiel said, not wanting Dean to catch a chill.

Dean raised his arms, and Castiel lifted him out and dried him with a ducky towel. Dean babbled on about the sea and sandcastles, and Castiel answered all the boy’s queries with solemn reflection. 

“Does you fink I needs flags?” Dean asked his angel.

“Yes, Dean, have flags on your sandcastle,”

Dean made fingers for fangs and growled. “No monters Cas,”

“I agree, we will have to make sure no monsters get into the castle. Now let’s get you dressed. I don’t want a sick baby on my hands.”

Castiel helped get Dean dressed and fit for the day. “Cas, how many tars in da sky?”

Castiel tilted his head to one side and stroked his hand affectionately through Deans fluffy hair. “How many do you think, lovebug?”

“Um eighty,” Dean shook his hands high into the air, green eyes bright with excitement.

“That sounds an acceptable amount.” Castiel’s lips twitched at the spirited boy.

“De gets it all right.” Dean clapped his hands, giggling. 

“You’re a clever boy. Jeans and an Elmo t-shirt?”

“Yeah. I likes Elmo. He’s neat,” Dean’s shiny green eyes lit up in delight. 

The angel had no inkling who Elmo was, but if it made his boy happy, then he would get a hundred Elmo t-shirts. Dean placed his thumb in his mouth, but Castiel pulled it out gently. 

“No lovebug, have your paci. Let’s find, Uncle Gabe and Sammy,”

“I faster den you Cas,” Dean giggled and rushed off, with the angels shaking his head and grinning. 

Dean was lying on the floor next to Gabe and Sam, laughing. “I beats Cas, I flewed faster,”

“You did little buddy.” Gabriel’s golden eyes twinkled in mirth. “Now, Sammy called Aunt Charlie, and she wants to meet you. I’m going to pick her up.”

“De gets to play?” Dean clapped his hands in excitement. 

“Hey, De, come look at what I’ve brought out for you,” Sammy held out his hand for his brother.

Dean went and popped his paci back in. Sam had found paper and crayons and set them on the map table. 

“De drew, pretty picture,” 

“We need some pictures to stick on the walls, buddy.” Said Gabriel. “Cassie and I are popping to the store, on our way to pick up Charlie.”

Dean dropped his head and rubbed his blankie across his cheek. 

“De, are you okay?” Sam asked his brother. Slightly concerned with how silent he had gone. 

“Day leaves De Sammy,” Dean said so sadly it broke Sam’s heart.

“Lovebug, look at me please”, Castiel said firmly but affectionately. “I realise you’re afraid, and that frequently I have not said goodbye. But I promise from now on if I leave, I will tell you. If I can’t get back to you...”

Dean peered cautiously through brown eyelashes and launched himself from the chair into Castiel’s arms. “I promise Dean I will always watch over you. Never worry.” Castiel whispered. 

“I wuv you Cas. You is my bestest angel,” The little boy stammered and caressed his face on Castiel’s coat. 

Sam and Gabe observed the charming display, and they breathed a little easier. The little boy thrust his head around Castiel’s shoulder and smirked. “I wuv you to Unca Gabe. You is the bestest Unca angel forever,”

Gabriel’s amber eyes were sparkling. “I love you to, buddy. We will be back shortly.”

“Cas,” Dean said as he clambered back on the chair.

Castiel turned. “Don’t let Unca Gabe eats all da, candy.”

Sam and Castiel laughed, and Gabriel winked. “See you soon.”

OoOoO

The angels arrived back with Charlie and a ton of shopping bags.

Dean squealed when he spotted Charlie and hugged her tight. “Hey, little dude, good to see you again,”

“Look’s what me drews.” Dean grinned. 

“It’s a delightful picture, Dean,” Charlie laughed at the childlike version of her best friend. 

“Hmm dis is Sammy and Unca Gabe. Baby and Charlie. Den Cas and me,”

“You put baby and me together? I must be quite important,” Charlie giggled when she noticed the childish golden crown on her bright red hair. 

“Yeah. Unca Gabe and Sammy hold hands cus day in wuv,” Dean beamed.

“But you’re holding hands with Cas,”, Charlie said bemused.

“We wuv Cas silly,” Dean chuckled. 

Castiel had been tuning in to all this and had blushed hard. Gabriel laughed along with Sam. “At least little Dean says the truth, baby bro,”

“I hear you can love a friend, Gabriel,” Castiel rumbled.

“But you is our angel Cas,” Dean replied, his speech somewhat unsteady. 

Sam could detect a baby Dean size meltdown on the horizon, so he plucked the picture up. “Hey, De let’s put this on the wall. We can have Uncle Gabe use some mojo to hold it in place,”

Gabriel glared at his baby brother, and he snatched the picture out of Sam’s grip. “Come with me Dean, show me where you want this to go,”

When they had left, Sam turned towards Castiel. “You need to watch what you say in front of Dean, Cas. You can deal with the meltdown, from a Little boy who just wants you to love him.”

Castiel felt thoroughly chastised and had honestly not meant any harm. “They’re super protective over Dean; you touched a raw nerve,” 

“I would not hurt him, Charlie,” Castiel sighed. 

“They realise that. But from the limited communication I’ve had with my bestie, both minds are nevertheless at play. When Dean says we love you, that boy truly means it. Never question that.”

“I’ve waited so long for Dean to own up to his feelings. I feared if I told him the truth, I would lose him forever. It was being his best friend or not having him at all,” Castiel explained. 

“I have a feeling all that’s going to change. Now take those bags and let’s play. Dean deserves some fun, don’t you think?” Charlie smirked. 

Castiel smiled and plucked up the bags, passing some to his friend. “That’s one factor we both agree on,”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Charlie chat and come to some realizations about Dean.

Castiel and Gabriel had gone overboard with clothes, toys and books for the baby. Dean flourished under their guided attention.

Charlie looked clock on the wall which had changed into an Elmo clock informing her the time was swiftly approaching lunch.

“Dean, what would you want for lunch?” Charlie asked the baby.

Dean tipped his head to one side and squinted. Gabriel snorted and nudged his baby brother.

“Baby bro, little birds imprinted on you.”

Charlie squealed and clapped her hands. “I know this lady that makes cosplay costumes. I could have her make a Castiel outfit.”

The others snickered, and Castiel frowned, studying his attire. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Nothing Cassie, but there are other clothing options out there,”

Dean was now pouting, and he climbed over to his angel. “Don’t be sad Cas, De, gives you hugs,”

Castiel’s cerulean eyes twinkled at his boy’s tender heart. “It’s okay, lovebug. At least I don’t dress like lumberjacks, and porn stars,”

Charlie cackled and high-fived the younger angel. However, she wiggled her eyes and winked. “You admired a certain hunter in his FBI suit.”

Castiel coughed, blushing crimson. The angel turned to Dean, who had snuggled next to him. “Sweetheart, what would you like for lunch?”

“Cheese,” Dean said and yawned.

“Something quick Charlie, we wore the baby out.” Castiel chuckled. 

“Okay big brother, I require those fingers of yours, to snap this mini hunter some Mac and Cheese,” Charlie said hands on hips talking to Gabriel.

“Not a problem. Cassie, you and the moose help Dean, fix up the room. Then the queen and I will sort out lunch.”

Castiel cajoled Dean to his feet, and Sam organised a game of putting all Deans toys in the red toy chest that Gabriel had provided. 

“Can you help him, wash-up Sam? I need to put these few items in his bedroom.” Castiel asked, with an assortment of clothes and plushies.

“Okay, can do Cas.” Sam took Dean’s hand, and he heard the angel shout out, “Make certain he uses the potty.” Sam shook his head. From hunting monsters to helping his big brother use the restroom, all in a day’s work for Sam Winchester. 

Castiel sat and fed Dean; who was rubbing his eyes and yawning? “You’ve had your fill, let’s get you washed and ready for a nap.”

“No, De’s not sleepy.” Dean yawned, and he teetered on the chair.

Castiel picked him up, and Dean giggled. “Say goodnight, lovebug.”

“Ni-Ni”, Dean announced.

Castiel popped a diaper and comfortable sleep pants over his onesie. Grabbing a book, read to the baby. Dean had his paci, his teddy, the new Elmo toy that Castiel knew that Dean would adopt, and his blankie. 

Castiel sang a song that they taught him as a fledgeling and stroked Deans hair. The smell of baby shampoo and leather, relaxing him, and both mini hunter and angel fell fast asleep. 

“Cassie, you dropped asleep. Angels don’t sleep, brother.”

Castiel battered his brother’s probing fingers away. Sam coughed, struggling to cover up a snicker at the oh so human conversation of both the angels.

Castiel sighed and skimmed his fingers through his perpetual bedhead. “It’s Dean, Gabe; they have promoted my position.”

Gabriel’s eyes flew wide in understanding. “Oh. I can’t sound, surprised baby bro. After all, Dean needs you for both sides of himself.”

“Tell me what’s going on and quit talking in tongues,” Sam said in annoyance. 

“Sam, we are spe…”

“Cas, do not finish that sentence,” Castiel closed his mouth with an echoing click. 

“Sam, I have been watching Dean because of our bond. Now, Dean’s in a little mindset, it seems father has honoured me guardianship over him.”

They bewildered Sam with the information. “I assumed you were a foot soldier?”

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. “You Winchesters never cottoned on to how powerful Cassie was. Castiel ran an extensive garrison, that took part in wars you humans could not comprehend. The guardianship, few angels have that distinction. It’s a tremendous honour worthy of a warrior like Cassie.”

Castiel flushed crimson and rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. “Father knows I will take care of Dean,”

“I’m proud of you baby bro”, Gabriel responded, patting his arm.

“So what does that mean for Cas?” Charlie inquired.

“Not that he was not super protective of Dean before, but Cassie will only tolerate his family near him. He can monitor Dean’s condition with one glimpse and will be hypervigilant of Deans needs and his surroundings. It will strengthen his powers.”

Castiel did not choose to tune in to his brother brag about him anymore. His baby was fast asleep, and the angel desired to get tasks accomplished be for he woke. “I need to get my tasks completed, before the baby wakes up, excuse me.”

“Let me help,” Charlie said and bounced after the angel. Castiel stopped and tried to itch his back and grumbled. Charlie raised her eyebrow. But Castiel continued to cluster both washing machines with dirty clothes. 

Charlie helped Castiel with the laundry and followed the angel through the halls. “Dean really did all the cleaning in here?” Charlie muttered. “We never noticed did we?”

Castiel turned to the young woman. “No Charlie, Dean did all the upkeep, the laundry, cooking until Gabriel assisted. Dean did those minor jobs on hunts. I’m not convinced, Sam realised.”

Castiel strolled to an area with engine parts, grasping some oil he splashed it in a tube. Patting the growling motor, he beamed, placing his hand over the exterior of the hunter’s imprint in the metal. “Deans always suggested Sam was the brainy one, but everything runs smoothly in the Bunker because of Dean.”

Castiel scratched his back and puffed in discomfort. “Cas what’s this about?” Charlie asked this time, speculating about the bizarre behaviour.

Castiel grumbled and turned towards the bedrooms and clicked his fingers, making them tidy. He went on to the bathroom and granted it the same treatment. “Charlie, I marked Dean when I plucked him out of Hell. His soul accepted the bond. The only way that could have arisen is if we were suitable mates. Angel’s only mate once in a lifetime.”

Charlie stopped the angel by catching his hand. “Cas, all this time? Dean’s been with so many women, did that not hurt you?”

Castiel closed his eyes and inclined his head. “I cannot hold Dean to the bond Charlie, that would be inhuman.”

“That’s not fair on you either, buddy. What’s with the itching?”

“We moult once a year. It’s worse when we have a mate, and I can’t ask any other to groom my wings.” Castiel answered. 

Castiel and Charlie walked back to the laundry room, as they took the wet clothes out and inserted them in the dryer. Charlie could not help reflecting how distressing all of this was. “Dean takes too much on Castiel. It’s about time his mate saw, that he cuts down. Not merely on housekeeping, but hunting. Don’t you agree?”

Castiel could hear the challenge that Charlie was giving him. It was his responsibility to support Dean, to guide him, to cherish him for who he was. “I promise, Charlie. I will carry out the chore list; we can help diminish the burden. I will devote the rest of Dean’s existence, caring for him the way he will never let me.”

Charlie popped the dryer door shut and twisted the dial. “Cas, occasionally you have to be the bigger person and reveal your affections. I’m not sure Dean is going to be ready for that. He’s going to expect us to tease or that we will leave him. It’s your task to make Dean see there is one person in this universe that loves him and will never flee no matter what foolishness he throws at you.”

Castiel frowned his eyebrows knit together. “Dean will wake up shortly,”

“I will fetch him. Take your time, implement the chore list. Maybe Gabe will talk with Sam; the big lug may not have noticed.”

“Yes, that’s one area of Deans life I can resolve. Charlie, before you go there are a couple of components on my list I require your expertise,”

They had shown Charlie the list, and she approved. Castiel pointed to the ACDC tickets. “Is there a way you can get hold of a couple? I appreciate it depends on Dean’s mental state, but we can cross that bridge.”

Charlie clapped her hands and giggled. “Yes! I have a buddy that owes me big time. What’s the second item?”

Castiel seemed taken aback by the redhead’s zeal, “Oh, it’s on Dean’s little list. A vacation to Disney and Harry Potter's world. The baby would enjoy it enormously. We can aim for three to four weeks, having no work burdens. Dean wants to visit a beach, and I feel it would benefit us all. Could you organise a remote villa and admissions to the parks?”

Charlie squealed. “For all of us?”

Castiel raised his eyebrow. “Are you not a part of this family?”

“Yes, yes, I-I never dreamed I would get there. I won’t let you down Cas.”

“I have no apprehensions that you would,” Castiel said. 

Charlie hugged the angel but laughed and hugged the younger woman. “Let me get sleeping beauty,”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered, and Charlie knew she was part of an amazing family.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes around and becomes his normal self. Sam and Castiel have a hard time adjusting.

Dean was an unsettled soul over the next few days. Wandering around with sleepy eyes, and a habit to snuggle up to everyone. Dean would drop asleep with his blanket wrapped in his loosened grasp. 

Castiel sat watching the Lion King for the fifth time that day, for the boy had dropped asleep through most of the film each time. He idly stroked Deans, spiky soft hair. Wafts of strawberry shampoo and gun oil tickled his nose, reminding Castiel of his beloved hunter. The baby had his limbs curled up tight to his chest, which was no mean feat for his height. Dean’s head tucked safely on his lap. 

Sam perched on the arm of the sofa and stared at his brother. How could his big brother look so small and defenceless? The brother who had taken care of him all those years. Sam felt guilty; it twisted his gut and made bile rise to his throat. Kind blue eyes blinked up at him. 

“Stop that, Sam. We are all at fault and in some aspect. Dean also for not notifying us. You know what a stubborn assbutt he can be.” Sam grunted and nodded. “What counts is that we are here for him now.”

“Dean’s coming back to himself; he has days of lethargy. I assume it was his regression, but we never noticed. I keep preparing myself for world war three when he comes back.” Sam spoke. 

Castiel graced Sam with a rare smile and stoop and kissed Dean’s forehead. It sparked a scrunched up nose and a swat from his boy. Castiel chuckled and withdrew. “We will be there for him Sam, love him on his worse days,”

“Gabe’s on baby duty tonight. When Dean awakes that maybe for the best, he’s still apprehensive of him. Unlike you who he can wrap around his little finger.”

Castiel hummed. “Dean knows by experience how far he can push me. Gabriel is unpredictable, so I feel its best. We’re in for a troublesome week.”

When Gabriel had taken Dean to bed that night, the little hunter yawned and curled up into the archangel. “Gabe?”

Gabriel gasped and realised Dean was closer to the surface than his baby counterpart. “Yes, buddy?”

“You’re my friend right?” Mossy green eyes blinked back at him.

Dean was fishing, working to find out where they stood. Gabriel had promised to tell him the truth so, his response was sincere. “Yes, Dean, and never forget that.”

“Night Gabe.”

“Night Dean.”

_+_+_ 

Dean awoke to a strange world the next morning. He was not in some beat-down motel room, nor would he have to establish some cock and bull story up to his baby brother. His head pounded, and his extremities felt strange. The hunter sat up, stretching out his joints, groaning as they clicked in revolt. Dean looked at his room in reverence. It was enchanting. Could he use that phrase? Why the hell not? 

Gabriel was assessing Dean’s mood and waited with bated breath. “We can swap the room, to appeal to your adult side. There is a setting on the wall it takes one click of the switch.”

Dean snapped his head to the right where Gabriel held a novel in his hand, a brilliant grin on his cheeky face. “Hey, Gabe, what ya reading?”

“Harry Potter. Sammy said it was good,”

“Never realised you read.” Dean yawned. 

Gabriel realised that Dean meant nothing disparaging from the observation. “Buddy, I have read more books than you will in your lifetime, but nothing so modern.”

“Like from Asgard?”

Gabriel bowed his head. “Amongst others. Now, why don’t you flip the switch and have a shower?”

Dean bit his lip and remained fixed to the spot. His bed was warm and snug and did not want to hop back into reality. His worn fingers twitched with his blankets. “I-I kinda find it hard an initial couple of days. I used to hide out, ya know. S-Sammy and C-Cas thought I-I was with someone.”

Gabriel recognised the pause in Dean’s posture. He got up, so not to spook the hunter, setting his book on the recliner. The angel perched on the tip of the bed with a slight rebound. “Did you need help in the shower?”

Dean blushed red, his freckles stood out like constellations. “You please. Not Cas or Sam. Can I-I keep the room?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows peaked, but he said nothing to the appeal. “It’s your room, Deano. Now come on, let’s get you freshened up,”

Gabriel did not point out his diaper. The angel thought better of it but held out his arm for the wobbly hunter and assisted him to the bathroom. 

“Do you think Deans up yet?” Sam asked Castiel for the thirtieth time that morning. The man was pacing the kitchen like a caged tiger.

Castiel was reading a Greek newspaper; he placed it down and squinted at his friend. “Sam, sit down. It won’t aid your nervousness. And yes, Gabriel is helping Dean wash.” Sam was about to talk, but Castiel held up his palm to stop him. “That’s all my brother has informed me, so we wait.” 

Sam grumbled, poured four glasses of orange juice and distributed the bread in the toaster. Castiel moved to the cupboards and brought plates and cutlery, knowing full well his brother was making breakfast. Sam put butter and maple syrup on the table, scrunching his nose in disgust. But Gabriel and maybe Dean this morning would grumble if it was not there.

Sam turned on the coffeepot as Castiel placed four mugs next to him. The door opened, and Gabriel helped Dean through, pushing a chair backwards with thought and sitting Dean down. 

“Charlie left to work on some cyber hunting, she’ll be back in a couple of days,” Gabriel told Dean.

“Is that even a thing?” Dean asked, not saying much to Castiel and Sam, who had ceased their actions.

Gabriel nodded. “I guess it is now. Ask her when she gets back.”

“Long as she’s safe,”

“I told her to pray for me,” An ominous shadow passed over his face that told Dean if anybody threatened Charlie they would be in a world of trouble.

Castiel sat down next to Dean, yawned loudly, his neck creaking. “Still tired? Maybe have a nap later?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. 

Sam stood there with a coffee cup in his hand. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Sammy, are you going to Peru for that coffee?”

“Oh, yes, sorry. Morning Dean, did you want a cup?”

Dean shook his head and grimaced. “Better not, my head still aches.”

“Let me get you milk and honey, sweetheart. I got us a few jars from an apiary down the highway. I enjoyed the tour.”

Gabriel grinned at his baby brother’s blunder, and Sam coughed, now making the coffee. Dean went bright red and bit his lip, but received the drink with a thankful nod of his head.

Gabriel made pancakes, and Sam dumped the toast on side plates. Dean took two pancakes, and Gabriel helped him with the syrup bottle that he had immense difficulty opening.

“It’s his coordination guys; he will find it challenging the next few days,” Gabriel told them, watching waves of worry come of his brother and boyfriend.

“Thanks, Gabe,” Dean said.

Castiel realised that Dean had eaten little and had often harassed him on such occasions. He cleared his throat, lost for words. They had made Dean’s life more burdensome. No surprise that he had not told them.

“Cas, you okay over there?” Dean asked.

“Sorry bug lost in reflection. Finish up your food, and you can tell me your plans for today,” Castiel answered.

Dean said nothing, rising, and wobbled to the kitchen sink. He placed his dirty dishes with a clink and filled the empty basin.

“I’ll do that, Dean, you go lie down,” Sam announced, interjecting.

Dean nodded, and Gabriel followed him. “That was not what I predicted”, Sam announced, sticking the rest of the dishes in warm soapy water. Though you kept piling Dean with pet names.” Sam said, amused. 

“I did not realise it.” Castiel grabbed a dishcloth and dried as Sam washed. “I will have to watch myself, even though Dean never spoke up against it.”

“I keep expecting him to regress to his previous behaviour. Shouting, swearing but so far nothing,”

“When Dean finds he can’t hunt, I believe that will change. I read a paper that a healthy diet, no alcohol helps regressions. There is no way I’m putting Dean in a position once again where a creature can hurt him.”

Sam discovered that Castiel had his smite face on, and it sent chills racing down his spine. There were moments he overlooked his friend was an ethereal entity, but times like this shocked him back.

Dean lay on his bed, his hands behind his head. “They’re treating me like an animal we hunt. Like I will attack them. Cas was sweet, calling me by the nicknames. Gabe, will it be like this all the time?”

“It will be difficult for everyone, kiddo, but I admit they need to cut out the weird behaviour. Dean, there is no way in hell my brother, or any of us, will let you hunt? Not for a long time.”

Dean sighed and yawned. It was early but felt like he had been up all night. “I’m trying to get my head around that. It pisses one half of me, ya know? Ready to challenge you, and the world for my birthright…”

“But the other half?” Gabe asked.

“I’m tired, Gabe, bone tired. I feel guilty for letting all those people down.”

“We will discover a solution that can give you both worlds. First, you’re both on vacation, Sammy needs a break too.”

“Yeah, great idea.” Dean yawned again, so loud his jaw clicked. “Where are we going?”

“We have a few ideas. Now sleep.” Gabriel watched the hunters breathing slow, and his body relaxes into the bedding. The angel placed a fuzzy brown blanket over him to keep him warm, as he had fallen asleep on top of the covers.

Gabriel rushed out and found Sam and his brother in the library. “Guys, what the hell was that all about at breakfast?” He said, getting a candy bar out of thin air.

“We did not handle it the way we should have.” Sam groaned.

“I called him baby De names. We expected his usual self-destructive mode to return.” Castiel explained. 

“Ask him next time.” Gabriel sat down and rolled his eyes. “I did and found out how he was feeling. Communication is what’s missing. Do you want a new relationship with him? This is your chance, don’t mess it up.”

“You’re correct. I see Deans asleep again.” Castiel felt Dean more now with his new powers.

“Listen, watch, learn Sammy. I propose when Charlies back you do the first item on your list. Let Dean find his feet.” Gabriel slid a platinum credit card over to the taller Winchester. “This card will never run out. Get a pleasant hotel, stay a couple of nights, explore. Take Charlie with you.”

Sam reached for the card, and Gabriel squeezed his fingers. “Thanks, Gabe, let me go plan. I’ll text Charlie.”

The angels watched Sam scurry off towards the bedrooms. “That holiday your planning little brother we need to, shop for new clothes. From what I perceive of our boys, all they have is plaid.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “If a certain little boy pops up, we will require further items. Charlie said she would get back to me on this, I’m excited to experience my first vacation.” 

“We will have a ball of a time, Cassie. First family vacation.” 

_+_+_  
  


Charlie arrived back later the next day. The redhead rushed to hug Dean. Like Gabriel, Charlie did not treat him differently. Dean was grateful for that.

“So Sammy said he had a trip organised for us. No idea what it’s about. But the angels are not coming.”

Charlie blew on her blue, varnished nails. “How do you feel about that?”

“Fine. Great adventure with my little brother and sister,” Dean grinned, thinking about the fun they could have.

Charlie’s heart thumped quicker, not realising how much she adored being included in this small ragtag family. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

Dean lifted his eyebrow sluggishly, a lopsided grin on his face. “You two are plotting,”

“Maybe. Remember, the angels are a prayer away.” Charlie grinned, patting Dean with her pristine dried nails.

“Not worried about that,” Dean grumbled, his cheeks flushing pink. But Charlie knew bullshitting when she heard it. 

Dean wandered to the corner of the library. It was peaceful. A few snaps and groans from the Bunker, humming its everyday tunes. Sammy was in his bedroom with Gabe, and Charlie had danced off outside. It attracted Dean to the rear wall where five or six child-like pictures hung.

Dean traced his fingers over the naïve pictures of his family. It appeared odd that he had made these yet; he could not muster up a recollection of doing so.

Castiel came upon Dean; he cleared his throat as not to startle the hunter. “They are incredible, detailed for a baby his age. So smart, and loving, yet you’re one of the same. I perceive you both love Sam, Gabe, Charlie, yet you can separate the emotion between myself.” 

Dean’s heart galloped like a racehorse. Hearing the angel always sent his emotions running, but he did not move from his spot. He wanted to listen to what the angel had to say. “We never talked Cas, been dancing around each other for years. I’m too bullheaded, stubborn. I thought when you flew off; you felt nothing. I’ve been on this self destruct mission for a long time. Why would someone like you want someone…” Dean choked on the last words, his eyes feeling tight and wet? 

“Dean!” Castiel sounded indignant. The angel could not stop himself from swivelling Dean around to face him, yet his hands remained loose on the hunter’s shoulders. “This has to stop. You’ve to look at yourself how we see you. Selfless, steadfast, charming. Dean quit thinking of yourself as poison. I can watch your soul; it burns brighter than a thousand stars. Why do you think so many monsters try to flock towards you? They want to extinguish the light it torments them, a human carrying around so much light.”

Dean had never thought of it that way before. Maybe his angel was declaring the truth. “I-I don’t know how to feel anything else”, Dean said his lip was wobbling, but darned if he was going to cry in front of the angel. 

Castiel moved one of his hands to Dean’s cheek. He soothed his finger over the slight stubble there. “Then, we will help. I love you, Dean, and if it takes lifetimes, I will keep informing you. You won’t know this Chuck he promoted me, that handprint on your arm. Your mine, Dean, you always were. It tethers you to me until the universe is no more.”

“W-what does that mean?” Dean spoke in a tone he did not recognise, but he could not muster up his usual gruff cadence.

“Anything you want, sweetheart. Friendship, lovers, mates. I will let you choose because I will never leave your side again.”

Dean struggled to spin around, but Castiel’s domination was steady. “You can’t promise me that.” He yelled, terrified.

“Yes, I can”, Castiel stated. 

Dean realised, a second too late, that his bladder had been tormenting him. Then with the emotional conversation his bladder released, his boxes and jeans grew lukewarm and wet, and this time he could not hide his mortification. It had transpired before, but he had hidden it. “Oh god no,”

Castiel realised seconds later that he had not been checking Dean’s overall body, just his emotions, and the poor boy had soaked himself. Dean sought to tug away, but Castiel was like a hard wall and would not shift. 

“Let me pass please Cas,” Dean grew upset. The tears that had threatened to flow did. He slumped against the angel and sobbed. Castiel cradled Dean in his arms. “I had an accident, so nasty.” Dean bit back a cry.

Castiel flew Dean into his room, so no one else would witness his boy’s state.

“I had an accident, C-Cas.” Dean cried, his eyes red and his nose running in rivulets down his face and chin. 

Castiel got a tissue and wiped his boy up. “Yes, you did. There is no need to feel ashamed.” Castiel clicked his fingers, and the wet clothes vanished.

“Dean, this is your new normal. We will adjust bug I don’t believe your regressions will vanish on their own without you getting trauma help. A couple of days after your regression, you are, uncoordinated, and you wet yourself. We can accommodate for that, wear a pull up no one will notice. We won’t say a word.”

“This is stupid, Cas. I’m the older brother, a hunter; everyone fears my name. Now I’m a mental case, wetting himself like a little kid.”

It scared Dean, Castiel realised. Those creatures in the dark, that he could not save his family any longer. Dean lived to protect his family.

“And they still will, hunter of mine. No one will dare touch a finger on your head when you are little or big. Nor when you’re in the between stages. When you’re Dean, the incredible guy I know to be. The man I fell in love with whom is stubborn, smart, pie obsessed.” 

“Not smart. Sammy’s the one who...” Dean interrupted. 

{Infuriating and adorable} Castiel laughed, taking Dean’s hand and getting him to squat on the lavatory while he ran a bath. 

“Hey.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s nose. “You understand more than you let on sweet one.”

It dawned on Dean at the juncture that Castiel had spoken Enochian. Dean gave the angel a shit-eating grin.

“Dean, in the words of my brother, we are family and family, looks out for each other. You have two high-ranking angels, one of the finest hunters in the world and Charlie who at the click of her fingers can make you vanish from the globe. I think we have your back.”

“I should do my part. You guys won’t need me,”

Dean at heart was a scared little child, and they would have difficulties. They had to recognise that. “We will always need you. You’re the glue that holds us all together. Without you we are nothing,”

“I-I love you Cas”, Dean whispers like it was a secret that no one else could know. But so many people had recognised before them.

Castiel’s face lit up, and Dean wanted to look at the glorious smile pasted on his angel’s face a lot more.

“As I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this as taken an age. I'm pretty sure Lucifer is running the show at the moment. 
> 
> Next chapter should be the first list. To make it easier on myself and everyone else, for when Dean's in each mindset. I will use nicknames and full names for each chapter title. Sammy for baby Dean and Sam for big Dean. It works in my head at the moment. 
> 
> Enjoy


	5. Sam's First. Pie Adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Charlie start there trip. Will Dean cope with Sam driving baby? Will Dean stay big for the entire trip? Keep reading to find out more.

After an hour and a half on the road, with Charlie chattering on about the place they were travelling, Sam gave Dean reproachful side glances. 

“Spit it out, Sammy.”

“We need a restroom break,”

“Pull over, and I’ll take a leak behind a tree.”

Charlie scoffed and brandished her hands, getting the boy’s attention, “Queens do not squat behind tree’s.”

Sam laughed, and Dean narrowed his eyes. “It’s lunch, anyhow. Find one of those roadside picnic places. They have rest stops.” 

Dean could recognise his brother’s brain calculation, knowing Sam preferred a diner or proper rest stop. “Besides, I will not be the one to tell Cas that the lunch he provided got thrown away, and we ate junk food instead.”

Charlie snickered. “I guess he has you there, Sam. There’s a notice for one coming up in ten miles. Stop then.”

“Fine,” Sam huffed, knowing they beat him.

“Why did you want to stop at a diner or one of them overpriced rest stops Sam?” Charlie asked.

Dean butted in, growling. “I swear to Chuck, Sammy if it’s something about keeping me safe... I’ll thump you. I’m not a baby.”

“Now, now Dean, no need for violence,” Charlie reprimanded her friend slash brother.

“Stop treating me like a baby then. Come on, Sammy, there’s the turn. I need to stretch my legs. No, you’re not accompanying me,” As soon as the car stopped Dean got out, slammed the door shut, apologising to baby and stalked off, his hands in his jeans pockets. 

Sam ran his fingers through his long brown locks. Trying to track his brother, even though he had been told not to. “I guess I was pretty transparent.”

“Deans lived with this a long time, Sam. Trust him, as he’s got to trust you. The problem being, if Dean can’t trust you, he won’t come to you when he regresses, and he can run into trouble. So maybe ease off a little.”

Sam grunted and opened the door, dragging his long limbs out. The warmth of the dusty road-hitting him, making his thirst known.

Dean got back and pointed to a vacant bench, only a couple of families having lunch. “You and Charlie sort lunch out. I need to stretch my legs.” 

Dean nodded and picked up out the lunch containers and snacks. Charlie had a paper bag and wipes. That to her delight was biodegradable. Sam came tramping back not long after with a giant smirk on his face.

“So, this looks good. Never knew Cas was such a superb cook,”

Dean munched on a ham and cheese roll. Crumbs spilling from his mouth as he spoke. “Took lessons from the best, Sammy,”

Sam ignored his brother’s table manners. “We should get there in another hour, it’s not far, but I thought we should take our time. No need to rush.”

Dean got up and drifted away; Sam watched him kicking a trash can. “Dean, will you stop that! Or you will get stung,” Charlie looked on, wondering how this would play out.

Dean ignored his brother, who swore under his breath. “Dean, I will call Cas. Don’t come running to me if you get hurt.”

Dean turned back with a pout on his face, and Charlie snorted. “Going to use that one all the time, Sam?” She sassed.

“Until it quits working,” Sam moaned. 

They finished up and ditched their trash. All three of them crooned at the top of their voices, to the songs on Deans tapes. The ones he swore he did not have like Taylor Swift. 

They arrived at Bee Falls. It was a sedate town, three hours from Lebanon that alleged to be the birthplace of the American Pie. Dean’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. Sam knew the trip was worth it for his brother’s animated expression. 

They booked into a four-star hotel, with the card that Gabriel had given them. The angels had stressed they were to stay at a hotel. Not a Winchester special. Yes, Castiel will check-up with them and would be cross if they ignored his requests. 

They got a family room with its own bathroom suite and connecting sitting space. Painted in soft pastels, the sitting area had a couple of couches, coffee making facilities, board games, a cosy reading alcove, and a modest four-seater table finished in cherry red. The suite had banks of windows looking over a fast-running river, with a myriad of wildlife.

“This is an upgrade guy’s on your usual motels. Castiel was going on about them,” Charlie grinned at the brothers’ astonished faces. 

“Cas, chatty? Not something that conforms with Mr stoic,” grumbles Dean, meandering in and out of the rooms testing all the beds. 

Sam stood with his arms folded, lifting an eyebrow. “You finished Dean?”

With a sizeable shit-eating grin, Dean informed them about his room. He slammed the door behind him. “Shut the door, not slam it, Dean,”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Is Dean acting rather small?”

Charlie shot her eyes towards the locked door and nodded. “Yep. We have time to show him around the coffee store and museum. Don’t taint this Sammy by bringing that up, okay?”

Sam responded and plucked up his duffle bag. “I won’t. We’re here to have fun. Chuck, don’t we require the free time?”

Sam and Charlie, with less pomp, chose their rooms and fled to have a shower. The dust and grime from the road layering their skin. Sam itched to see if his brother was okay but felt this would create needless friction, so left it. Knowing that Castiel would have his angelic ears on Dean like a military radar. 

It was four in the afternoon when they were ready to delve into their surroundings. Sam wanted to go down by the river first, so the others indulged him. Charlie clung to Dean, hinting she did not like rivers since childhood. Sam could catch a lie a mile off but realised she wanted to keep Dean safe. 

They identified several birds and even a beaver. It astonished Sam that Dean knew facts about the wildlife. He shouldn’t Dean was smart and kicked himself for assuming otherwise. They drifted towards the accumulation of stores on the central thoroughfare, both Charlie and Dean points to objects in the windows that grabbed their attention. Once again, this shocked Sam, for Dean never took an interest in such frivolities, but they never had occasion on hunts.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean inquired, staring at his silent brother.

“I was thinking we should grab something to eat. It’s after five. Then we can have ice cream from that little store we wandered past.”

“I like your thinking, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

“That’s because it’s got something to do with food.” Sam shot back, ragging on his brother.

Dean sniggered, and Charlie snorted. “What were you contemplating, oh giant brother of ours?” 

“Charlie, you need to quit hanging around with Gabe,” Dean laughed.

“Gabe’s not bad; I think he would like it here.”

“Yeah, he’s a decent friend,” Dean admitted, hands digging in his jeans pockets.

“How about Italian?” Sam continued, stopping in front of a restaurant, coloured blue and maroon. The tantalising smell of garlic wafting in the breeze. “This place looks family-owned.” 

“Yes, you have the best ideas, Sammy,” Dean grinned, hustling forward and opening the door which announced their arrival with a fairy bell.

“Buona sera. Welcome to Mamma Maria’s,” The woman that approached them was in her late sixties. She had a salt and pepper bun heaped high on her head. She had a floury apron knotted around her round belly. “My name is Maria; you are most welcome.”

“My name’s Dean, this is my little brother Sammy and my sister Charlie.” He beamed.

The lady seemed to discern something about Dean and drew the man under her wing. “Now sit here near the window, you can observe people. A growing boy like you requires a suitable pot of mama’s pasta. I will bring you refreshments, do not worry. I learn what people desire better than they do.”

Sam watched Maria bustle away and with amusement. “What an amiable lady, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“Yes. I’m glad we found this place.” Sam could sense something about the woman, even if his brother’s monster radar was defective. The woman was motherly and coddled his brother that was fine by him. But the moment that shifted, he would be ready. 

Maria placed a red bottle of wine down in front of them and coke for Dean. “This is a superb wine, Buon appetito! None for you piccino there is no use moping.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at Maria, but Charlie chuckled at her big brother; he, in fact, had a giant pout on his face. Dean’s eyes lit up, however, when the enormous plate of Pasta Carbonara set before him, with enormous chunks of buttery garlic bread. At the end of the meal, Dean hugged Maria, and she told them to come back. They were all extremely skinny.

“Sammy, I’m full, ice cream tomorrow, little brother?” Dean moaned, rubbing his extended stomach. They willingly agreed. 

Charlie pulled her laptop out, and Dean and Sam watched some B rate movie on the T. V. Shortly after the film had finished, Dean yawned and said good night to his siblings. Dean brushed his teeth; the garlic was heavy on his breath. He splashed cool water on his face and bit his lip. Dean realised he was mean to Cas that morning, and his belly was feeling fuzzy with sorrow. Snuggling in the blankets, he turned the light’s off, but could not drop to sleep.

Dean heard Sam and Charlie head to bed sometime afterwards. The clicks of lights and sprucing up in the living area and muffled voices subsided. Dean felt his bed sink as a heavyweight rested next to him. Dean felt calm and not at all distressed. 

“I was, mean to you Cas,” Dean whispered into the dark, not searching for the angel, but perceiving he was listening. Warm finger’s brushed his shoulder and trailed down his arm.

“I know, sweetheart, but I’m not cross. Everything becomes so caught in that head of yours. Hmm?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s the truth. You take it out on people you treasure the most.”

Castiel hummed and pacified his hunter. He shifted and caught a vast shadow standing in the hallway. “Dean, your brother, and you have code names for when you have difficulties. That’s correct?”

Dean nodded and turned his body now, facing his angel. He probed for Castiel’s hand and tangled their fingers together. The connection caused him to feel grounded and warm inside. His belly felt better, and he yawned. His eyes slid shut.

“Why don’t you create one for us. Instead of letting your frustration boil to breaking point. It punishes you, Dean, to observe others’ suffering. A code word of sorts, when you’re getting, flustered and, need someone to talk to, or some free time.”

“That’s a great idea Cas,”

“I have my moments,” The angel laughed, wiggling the bed.

“Cas,” Dean sighed, huddling deeper into his cocoon of covers. 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel rumbled.

“Thank you for helping around the bunker. I didn’t expect anybody noticed,”

The shadow by the door created a gentle sound, and Castiel turned to place fingers to his lips. The moon was sending beams through the drapes so he could make out Sam in the white shadows. 

“I saw ol crip el. We will talk further when you get back. Now enjoy your time away.” Castiel leant down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep ol hoath.”

Dean was now fast asleep; his breathing evened out as his grip shifted from Castiel’s. The angel got up and nodded his head to Sam, who acknowledged his best friend and left the room. Castiel sat in the armchair by Dean’s bed for now. He watched over his hunter as he had always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Italian friend for the few words I needed. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the lateness of this, I've been (Hospital) sick. 
> 
> After last night and Cas and Dean. My heart hurts. At least it's Cannon. But I would love for Dean to say it back.
> 
> Ol Crip el My Only one  
> Ol Hoath My love
> 
> Piccino Little one  
> Buon appetito enjoy  
> Buona Sera Good evening


	6. Chapter 6

We wanted to pop on and say Happy Holidays. Our depressions is pants and our nurse popped us on different meds. Due to that, we need to take a break. Some of you know that we have DID and its less stress on us over the Christmas holidays with the new meds in our systems. Once the New Year shines brightly we will get back to it. We so love Little Dean, and will never abandon a story. We have so many great ideas we hope you will love. 

If there is anything you want to add to this prompts, story ideas, that you wish to see please feel free to do so. 

Be safe out there, and try and have a quiet holiday.

We love you.


	7. Sam’s first. Part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day at the museum and have the best day. But on the journey back home little Dean appears.

Dean hardly remembered Castiel had been there the next morning and passed the armchair that was closer to his bed, with scant regard. He went and grabbed a shower and put fresh clothes on. Then out to the common area to discover if Sam and Charlie were awake.

Sam was sitting enjoying a cup of coffee, reading a newspaper that folded over his enormous limbs. He peered up when he saw Dean’s door open. “Dean, glad you’re up. I just ordered breakfast. I was thinking when we got back about an assignment chore chart…”

Charlie’s door opened at that moment, her flaming hair frizzy from slumber. Her crumpled sushi pyjamas were baggy on her slim frame. “What was that, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes and folded the paper up and put it on the couch. “I was suggesting to Dean that we should an assignment chart up, so we all have responsibilities to take the burden off Dean,”

“Sounds a great idea,”

“You’re staying, Charlie?” Dean asked. Hoping that his best friend would settle in the bunker.

Charlie went over to the coffeepot and poured herself some black gold. “I mentioned I would once my job finished. It won’t be long now. My apartment is on a short lease. I can get one of you guys to help me pack.”

“I can come help pack.” Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes again like it was his default setting for his siblings. “Yeah, like there would be a lot of packing going on there.”

Dean and Charlie high fived and laughed. There was a knock on the door and Dean rose to open it. Sam was about to say something, but Charlie slapped his chest and gave him the stink eye. “Quit with the overprotective brother act, Sammy,”

A man with short brown hair and olive eyes stood beaming on the other side with a tray of goodies. “Good morning, my name’s Liam,” he declared in his rich Irish lilt, “Let me place breakfast on the table for you.”

“Thanks, buddy, starving this morning. God that smells delicious.” Dean said, eyeing up the dishes. 

The server chuckled and laid out orange and apple juice in carafes, dishes of eggs, waffles, bacon, hash browns and maple syrup. There was also fresh fruit, yoghurt with granola, and honey.

“This is fresh from our hives,” Liam said when he watched Dean take an interest in the bold yellow pot. 

“Cas would love that,” Dean stated, smiling fondly. 

“What are you planning today?” asked Liam, chattering with Dean setting out three placemats out.

“Going to the pie museum,”

“I love that place. Oh, don’t neglect the Hippy market it's on today. It gets busy towards lunchtime but dwindles about four, much better time to visit, take it from a local.”

“Thanks, sounds fantastic,” Charlie spoke excitedly.

“People from all over come to peddle their items, locals, and small businesses. You won’t find any items in a large retail outlet.”

“I need a new bag, my old ones broke,” Charlie snagged a juicy strawberry out of the bowl, humming when the flavour burst over her tongue.

“I have to get Cas and Gabe something,” Dean remarked.

“Have the best day. If you require everything else, just pick up the phone and let us know.” The man left, and they all sat down to eat. 

Sam moaned over the yoghurt and granola and even Dean had a bowl, so he could inform his angel he had the local honey. Sam’s eyes were alight with laughter. Normally Dean would touch nothing like that, but here his big brother was eating fruit and yoghurt. 

They all finished and went to their respective rooms to finish getting dressed and picking up items for the day. Sam did not know if Dean would manage the entire day, but Charlie told him to follow his brother’s moods and progress from there. They set out in the buttery warm morning stretching their legs, the ten-minute walk into the town shaking off the last dregs of sleep.

“We have to be there for 9:30.” Sam piped up, rushing the other two and lining up for the museum. He pushed his tickets to a lady who nodded and handed him, three red wrist bands. 

“The tour times are all on your pamphlet, your class is in ten minutes just follow the signs for the kitchen.”

“Thanks, ma’am.” Sam gestured to his siblings. “This way guys, we have ten minutes to get to the kitchens,”

Dean pulled at Sam’s shirt, Sam recalled it was something he used to do when he was younger to get his big brother’s attention. “What are we doing, Sammy?”

“I reserved three spaces in their cooking class. I went online, and I found out it was best to book everything beforehand. This place gets busy.”

“You’re joking? We get to bake a pie?” Dean blurted, excited.

“Yes, over there, that’s the door to the kitchen.” Sam pointed toward chrome and wood doors.

Charlie clapped her hands and giggled. “Mine is going to be better than yours, Sammy. Nothing would come close to Deans,”

Dean blushed crimson and rubbed at the back of his neck. A lady stood by the door, smiling at the three of them. “Siblings?”

“Yes ma’am,” Sam said proudly.

“I’m going to bake the best pie,” Dean shouted in excitement. 

“I have faith in you, Dee,” Sam winked at him.

Dean felt warm at his nickname, and recognised he was a great baker, even his Sammy thought so. They all tumbled into the room and stood in a row at their assigned bench.

The room was long as it was wide, with sinks in the countertops, Dean thought he was in the set of Master Chef America. They arrayed the ovens at one side of the room, the storage and fridges were at the alternative end. The countertops were black granite, and all else was chrome. They shimmered in the sunshine from the banks of open windows that let a cheerful breeze into the place. Dean noticed two individuals at the end of the room, near a wall filled with a scoreboard and random people’s pictures. 

“Welcome to the first class of the morning, we’re your host’s Jenny and Kinney. We are a husband and wife team here at the museum,” said the plump woman with silvery hair done in a bun. “We want you to follow the instructions we have provided and will wander around you and help if required. This session will be recorded and marks given out to the best baker. We have three pies you can bake, apple, avocado and sawdust pie. Three very different pies, but all equally delicious.” 

Sam chose the avocado because he was Sam, Charlie chose the sawdust pie and Dean apple; it was one of his all-time favourites. 

They all begun finding their ingredients, but they lost Dean to the room, not studying the list near his hip. He made the pastry and inserted it in the fridge and tidied up his counter. He went and helped one of his fellow bakers and then placed the pan on for his apples. When he’d finished with the apples, he washed up again and Ben who was struggling asked Dean for help.

Dean prepped his dish and dealt with his pastry, popping in the cooled apples. Then he cut out and created an angel, his Cas with wings, eating an apple. When ready, he placed it in an oven and let it cook. Cleaning his counter again, Charlie dragged him away, in need of pie help. The smell in the room was heavy with spice and sweet with a hint of burnt crust. 

When the pie turned out, he put it on the cooling rack and helped those who needed it. Dean didn’t realise he’d been watched and appraised. When every pie was out of the oven, Kinney and Jenny clapped to gain everyone’s attention.

“Our sponsor for the bake-off this morning are FlorA Villa Hotels. They offer a long weekend for two away with a twist, you will have your own personal chef at any one of there resorts. The best baker will gain points, from cleaning countertops to helping his fellow bakers, but today we have a clear winner.” Kinney said, his long brown hair woven at his shoulder.

“Dean,” Ben shouts out.

“Yes, I agree,” another woman with lime green hair shouts.

Dean grows red and shuffles his feet, staring at his fingers. “Now this person washed his counter, kept everything in order, helped others when he did not have to. His pie looks wonderful and the angel on the top is nothing but outstanding. Dean, can we taste your masterpiece? Your fellow bakers will give us marks and then we can add your score up.” Jenny asked, smiling warmly.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Dean replies, still bright red. Sam laughs and puts his arm around his brother as everyone eats Deans pie. Honestly, it's delicious most are burnt or looking slightly bin worthy. Jenny smiles and tells Dean to come up to the front.

“Dean, well done. You get a certificate, a trophy, and fifty dollars to spend in our store today.” Everyone cheers and Kinney takes a picture. 

“You will go on our board of winners, the person with the most marks will win that vacation. Well done, Dean.” Kinney claps him on the back.

“That’s brilliant brother, honestly proud of you,” Charlie says, and the siblings pull Dean away from the crowds. 

“Come on, let’s get something to eat and drink. More pie Dean?” Sam suggests, seeing that Deans slightly overwhelmed.

Dean nods and whispers. “What a stupid question, Sammy. Not that I got to eat in there.” Sam shows them the way via his map and they meander down a brightly lit corridor lined with surrealism pictures of pies.

Charlie and Sam gasped and Dean gaped in awe of the place. The den was like the mouth of a cavern the ceiling sloped down in a grand arch, its yellows and oranges bedecked in gold and flower accents Criss Cross the corners. It causes the immense vault of the roof to look smaller than it was. There was a contemporary area for food service, but the rest was a book lover’s paradise. Each seating space was a bubble or nook. Overstuffed couches, chairs in a variety of colours. Wooden tables assembled in the centre with puffy pillows and fluffy blankets. The bookcases were floor to ceiling curved, and extensive tree branches like arms that held sagging shelves of books from all over the world. On one side of the room, on oak shelves, there was a system of board games. 

“I’ve never seen so many books,” Sam whispered, his fingers itching to explore.

“They have games here I have never heard of,” gasped Charlie dashing off before they could stop her.

“Let me grab a table,” sang Dean, who’d discovered an alcove with squishy chairs, blankets, and cushions. He ran and lept on the super-soft couch and Sam came over and laughed. “I will leave you here ok?”

“Yeah Sammy, ‘m fine.” Dean waved him away taking his shoes off and pulling his legs up snuggling under the mounds of cushions.

Dean soaked up the seating area, the warm colours of the room making him warm inside. He noticed an unlit-fireplace with a rocky mantle which held large a gold mirror showcased the cavern he could see around the room from his vantage point. There he was in his own little world, in the den, and he loved it. Charlie brought five games over, and Dean grabbed them. “What did you find red?”

“I don’t honestly know if I’ve ever seen half of these.” Charlie flipped her hair out of her face, her cheeks glowing. From investigation, “Let’s play, anyway.”

Dean and Charlie sorted the games out and a tall young woman with burnt orange hair bounced up to them. “What can I get you guys?”

“Oh, we forgot about that.” Dean scowled, how could he forget pie? “I think we lost my brother.”

The girl whose name badge read Tiffy nodded and laughed. “Yeah, that’s why we have to come up. No one showed up to the counter.”

“I like pie,” Dean grinned

The young woman laughed again. “Would you like one of our sample plates? We also have apple pie flavoured milkshake today.”

“Yes!” Dean said, bouncing in his seat, full of excitement. 

“I’ll get one of them too, and a plate of pies between us, not positive where Sam is,” Charlie said. 

“I’ll come back if I see someone new here,” Tiffy said.

“Thanks.”

Dean and Charlie turned to play Hares and Hounds. Made of slate and stone and was black and silver, and two-layered dimensions marked out in white. It had strange contours; they were stones painted in brightly coloured patterns. They studied the instructions and tried to play the strange game.

The young woman came back with their pie and drinks, and they thanked her. “Just come up to the pay desk when you're ready to leave,”

“Thanks,”

There were six different small round pies on the plates, two of each. Dean eyed them and read the card names. Vinegar pie, grasshopper pie, peanut butter pie, French Kiss pie, Vlaai and flapper pie.

“Oh god Charlie, try the grasshopper pie, its minty chocolaty goodness.” Charlie smacked her lips at the tasty treat and wiped Dean’s nose, he’d mysteriously got lime green filling on his button nose.

“It says here that Vlaai is from the Netherlands, tastes different from the American pies.”

“I know Gabe would love this and even Castiel.” chirped Charlie.

“I should bake this,” Dean grinned.

“I will find the recipe for you.” Charlie wiped some filling off Dean’s tee-shirt. “I swear you’re a grub today.”

They both enjoyed their treats and milkshakes. They played more games and after a couple of hours went by; they got up to find Sam pulling him away from conversing with a bunch of book worms sat in a nook.

“Sammy, we have more to explore, its time to leave.” Dean’s eyes were bright and after all, how could Sam say no? This was Deans day after all.

They met up with the three o’clock tour and found out the history of pie. The different pie’s of the world, and how the small town they stood in became the home of the American pie. They went to the souvenir shop, and Dean brought some pecan pie fudge for Gabriel and a pot of honey for Castiel. Dean brought a pie plate for himself, and Sam brought him the matching placemat and spoon. Dean spent the rest of his fifty dollars on a large pie mascot and a postcard for their scrapbook.

They said goodbye to the museum; it was now four in the afternoon, Dean was sleepy, and gripped onto Charlie’s hand. The Hippy market was enormous, and Charlie and Sam made sure Dean was in the middle of them, so he would not get lost.

“Charlie, this bag,” Dean said, fingering a brown leather bag with a red fox and badger painted in a patchwork of colours. 

“Dean, that’s awesome dude,”

“It comes with a purse ma’am with the same pattern. I can work out the two for $45.00.”

Charlie paid the man, who placed it in a paper bag. He gave Dean a small fox for free when he saw him checking them out. The stallholder had seen how Sam and Charlie had been with him.

Dean picked up a picture of an angel and a man in one booth. The angel had his wings curled around the man, who was on his knees. Dean saw Castiel in this picture, the mighty angel, was strong, protective and home. There was another angel who stood above on a Cliffe, sword in hand, watching over his family. This was Gabriel for Dean.

“They will cherish these, Dean,” Sam said, paying for the pictures.

On a honey stall, there was a little yellow honey pot with bees up the border, and the spoon had a little bee on the handle. Dean got this for his angel. Sam picked up a few gifts for both angels, and so did Charlie. 

Dean was yawning now and seemed sluggish. “Come on, buddy let’s get back to the hotel. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired. Do you want to order in tonight?”

“I know I do,” said Charlie, groaning at her feet.

They dragged Dean back, who promptly fell asleep on the couch. Charlie and Sam left Dean to sleep an hour, but not any longer, and they ordered a pizza. After supper, Sam and Charlie wanted one last walk along the river, but Dean was too tired and preferred to watch a movie. Sam silently prayed to Castiel to watch over him while they were out of the hotel room. Castiel watched over Dean, like a shadow, as the sunset. The angel flew silently away when Sam and Charlie arrived back and told Dean about the beaver building his dam. 

“Thanks, guys for the best day. I never got to read any books in that library.” Dean lamented, but he was happy.

“We can come back, Dean,” Sam declared. “I know for one I need to come back and explore.”

“I bet it’s magical at Christmas,” added Charlie wistfully.

“I think Gabe and Cas would like it. Anyway, I’m off to bed, I’m a little sorry we have to leave in the morning,” Dean said, rubbing his red eyes and yawning loudly. 

“You can tell the angels all about your adventure. I took bundles of pictures so we can make a scrapbook,” Charlie said excitedly.

“Sounds great,” though he could not remember his sister taking any pictures and could not wait to reminisce over them.

Dean was sure he felt fingers in his hair that night and the soft sound of a lullaby. 

The next morning, they ate their last breakfast, packed their bags and said goodbye to the hotel. They took one last walk around the town and set off in the impala. Dean was in the back this time, still tired and not feeling his normal self. Charlie and Sam kept exchanging wary glances his way.

Halfway home the two siblings were gritting their teeth at Dean, He was kicking the seat, and incessantly asking if they were home yet every five minutes. The little boy wanted pie, his blanket, and Elmo. “Sammy, I needs a pee,”

_‘great’_ said Sam under his breath, parked at the same spot previously. This time, however, Sam had not bothered to pick up any food or water. Castiel had instructed him to do so on the return journey. _‘Not that far from home after all.’_ Sam thought, disregarding the angels’ instructions. 

“Come on Dean, let’s stretch our legs,” Charlie said tiredly, her neck twinging for all the times she had to turn and check on her brother, the last hour and a half. She held out her hand as she opened the back door of the Impala.

Dean rubbed at his red eyes, tear spilling down his face. “I want Cas,” the little boy sniffed.

“I know, buddy. We will be home soon, I promise. Let’s get you to the bathroom,” Charlie wished they had packed games or books and realised that’s why Castiel had asked them to pack food. Maybe Dean needed more in this state, or at least it would have kept him occupied.

Sam remained in the car, his long legs stretched out, eyes closed. Charlie had popped to the lady’s thinking that Dean could manage by himself, and she selfishly needed five minutes away from the little man. Dean finished before Charlie and skipped towards the Impala. It was a sunny day, and the birds were flying overhead. No one was in the picnic area; he was bored and wanted to be home. Then there on the road, he spotted something shiny. _'What was that?’_ His mind was smaller than big and held no concept of danger. Sam still had his eyes closed and had the music turned up, so he did not hear Dean’s stealthy approach. Dean stepped onto the busy highway, bending to see what had caught his attention. Dean screamed and in a flash of wings and a tan trenchcoat the angel scooted Dean back as a car zipped past at top speed.

Dean was crying hysterically now, scared for all he saw was this large car barrelling towards him and he could not move. His legs stuck to the asphalt like glue. But there was his angel, safe in his arms, warm and comforting.

Charlie ran forward as she had just come out of the bathroom seeing Dean in the middle of the highway and Sam had jolted awake from Dean’s screams. Castiel shot daggers at them, smite mode on his face. The angel’s eyes grew stormy, and his face black, he trembled with rage but held Dean within the shelter of his arms. Charlie and Sam knew they were in deep trouble and, apart from wanting to know Dean was safe, felt abundantly guilty.

“I will take Dean the rest of the way. You will drive home. I think we need to talk,” With that Dean and Castiel vanished.


End file.
